marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Earth-11123)
The X-Men are a group of mutant superheroes, gathered by Professor X, with the aim of unifying mutant and humankind. Their headquarters are based at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Members Founders * Professor Charles Francis Xavier/'Professor X': The world's most powerful telepath and a world-famous lecturer for pacifism and mutant emancipation. He's the founder and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He's a combination of his Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Charles Xavier (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts. * Scott "Slim" Summers/'Cyclops': The field leader of the team. He was Xavier's first recruit. He can fire optic energy beams from his eyes. He's a combination of his Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Scott Summers (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and X-Men: Evolution counterparts. * Jean Grey-Summers/'Marvel Girl'/'Phoenix': The fifth member of the team. Though Xavier actually first met her before the others. She's a responsible but extroverted young woman. Her telepathic and telekinetic powers were developed to unheard levels as a result of her undiscovered bond with the Phoenix Force. She's a combination of her Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Jean Grey (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], X-Men: Evolution, Iron Man: Armored Adventures , and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy/'Beast': The fourth member of the team and a scientist. Hank is born with a vast intellect, unusually long arms and legs, and unusually large hands and feet for a human. He tried to make a substance that would cure his mutation but instead it only made it worse, turning him into a "blue ape". He's a combination of his Earth-616 and [[w:c:marvel:Henry McCoy (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]] counterparts. * Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake/'Iceman': The second and youngest member of the team. He is shown to be carefree and fun-loving, although very caring of his friends. He discovered his mutant powers when a school bully tried to attack him and ended up encased in ice. He is secretly bisexual. He's a combination of his Earth-616, X-Men: Evolution, Ultimate Marvel, Movie, and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Warren Kenneth Worthington III/'Angel': The third member of the team. He originally was a costumed hero called the "Avenging Angel" before joining the X-Men, though he proved to be an inexperienced and reluctant fighter. At first he had a crush on Jean Grey, now he develops an attraction to Psylocke. He's a combination of his Earth-616 and X-Men: Evolution counterparts. Additional members * James "Logan" Howlett/'Wolverine': A mutant Canadian loner who has no memory of who he is, apart from his dog tags marked "Wolverine". Possesses an indestructible adamantium skeleton. He can instantly heal himself and recover. He's a combination of his Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts. * Ororo Munroe/'Storm': A Kenyan mutant and former priestess who teaches at the X-Mansion. She has the ability to control the elements of nature. She's a combination of her Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Ororo Munroe (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Remy Etnne LeBeau/'Gambit': A Cajun ex-thief. He has a habit of talking in the third person. He has an on-and-off relationship with Rogue. He's a combination of his Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Remy LeBeau (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts. * Anna Marie Carlyle/'Rogue': A Southern mutant runaway who can absorb the powers of other mutants for a short period of time with a touch. She was taken in by the Brotherhood of Mutants, until a fight with Ms. Marvel left her permanently absorbing her powers. She left the Brotherhood and turned to Charles Xavier for help, eventually joining the X-Men and redeeming herself. She's a combination of her Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Rogue (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Kurt Wagner/'Nightcrawler': A kindly German mutant with a strong Catholic faith, yet has the appearance of a blue demon. He is capable of teleporting himself (and others) instantly from one location to another. He is also a skilled swordsman, carrying a saber. He is the son of Mystique (taking the form of a man) and Destiny, the step-brother of Rogue, and the half-brother of Friends of Humanity leader Grayson Creed. He's a combination of his Earth-616, X-Men: Evolution, and Movie counterparts. * Piotr Nikolaievitch "Peter" Rasputin/'Colossus': A Russian mutant with the ability to transform his skin into an organic steel. His powers grant him superhuman strength and a resistance to physical damage and extreme temperatures. He's a combination of his Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Piotr Rasputin (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts. * Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde/'Shadowcat': An upbeat and cheerful valley girl and a straight-A student. She has the ability to phase through solid objects, which manifested when she was 14. She's a combination of her Earth-616, X-Men: Evolution, and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Jubilation Lee/'Jubilee': A mutant Chinese-American mall rat. She lived with kind foster parents before moving into the Xavier Institute. She's a fan of Dazzler. She often hangs out with Kitty at the mall. She's a combination of her Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Jubilation Lee (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts, with a bit of Movie Rogue added to the mix. * Elizabeth Glorianna "Betsy" Braddock/'Psylocke': The twin sister of Brian Braddock (aka Captain Britain). After developing mutant psychic abilities, Betsy left her charter pilot and model careers to join the X-Men. * Emmeline Grace "Emma" Frost/'Diamondheart': Originally the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, now an X-Man. She's a strong and powerful mutant telepath and empath, with the ability to shift into a solid, hardened diamond form. She has an uneasy friendship with Storm, and developed romantic feelings for Cyclops. She's a combination of the Earth-616, Ultimate Marvel, and Wolverine and the X-Men versions. * James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox/'Multiple': An extremely clumsy boy, who's frequent pratfalls often triggering his powers. He's the youngest of the team after Kitty, being the age of 12. He also has a crush on Kitty. Based on the version from X-Men: Evolution. * Alison "Ali" Blaire/'Dazzler': A popular singer, known for her stunning visual effects, secretly derived from her mutant power. * Kevin Sydney/'Morph': A mutant with the ability to shapeshift, and a close friend of Wolverine who claimed only Morph could make him laugh. Based on his [[w:c:Marvel:Morph (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]] counterpart. * Megan "Meg" Gwynn/'Pixie': A mutant girl resembling a fairy. She likes being barefoot, though she often wears sandals. She's best friends with Squirrel Girl, and a close friend to Anole. She's a combination of her Earth-616, Ultimate Marvel, and Wolverine and the X-Men counterparts. * Victor "Vic" Borkowski/'Anole': A homosexual boy with reptilian mutation. He looks up to Northstar of Alpha Flight, another gay mutant. He's close friends with Pixie. * Ray Carter/'Berzerker': A young, laid-back mutant who's displeased with his life with the Morlocks, so he decides to join the X-Men. Callisto hasn't forgiven him for "abandoning" them. Based on the version from X-Men: Evolution. * Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla/'Magma': A Brazilian mutant girl with the ability to become a "living flame" and generate and control lava. * Angel Salvadore/'Tempest': A mutant with insectoid physiology. She was 14 when her mutant nature manifested, and was thrown out of her home by her abusive step-father. She tries to earn a living by working as an exotic dancer until she was found by Wolverine who took her to the Xavier Institute. * Evan Daniels/'Spyke': Storm's nephew, a mutant with the ability to extrude bony spikes from his flesh and hurl them with great speed and force. Based on the character from X-Men: Evolution. Allies * Dr. Moira Ann Kinross MacTaggert: A CIA agent turned geneticist. She befriended Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr when the three were at college. She also helped Xavier and Erik's first mutant team. She later created the Center for Mutant Research on Muir Island, Scotland. She's a combination of her Earth-616, [[w:c:marvel:Moira Kinross (Earth-92131)|90s X-Men cartoon]], and Movie counterparts. * Lockheed: Shadowcat's cat-sized alien dragon friend, whom she encountered when the X-Men were abducted by the alien Brood. He saved Kitty's life from the Brood and returned to Earth with her. Category:Good Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Earth-11123 Category:Mutants